


Happy Pawing

by Socksareforcavemen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Marichat May, Post Reveal, chat is a needy kitty, marinette is busy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socksareforcavemen/pseuds/Socksareforcavemen
Summary: A cute fluffy oneshot for Marichat May!





	Happy Pawing

Marinette sat at her desk, sighing and rubbing her temples as she regarded the book in front of her. After finally finishing her homework, she had managed to find some free time to take care of her class president duties, which had been piling up for about a month. 

This month, had indeed been very busy. A small smile crossed Marinette's face as she recalled the events of a few weeks ago. She and Chat Noir had been trapped by a particularly difficult akuma, an angry librarian who’d called herself Check-Out. Chat had used his cataclysm but the woman had managed to deflect it with a book, which crumbled into dust under the destructive power. Her partner's ring beeping away, Ladybug summoned her lucky charm- a large red and black deadbolt. She was at a loss as to how to use it until Chat's ring was on its last spot. Making a split second decision (greatly spurred by the desperate look on his face), she grabbed her partner by the scruff of his neck just as his transformation gave out, snapping the deadbolt onto the handles behind them. 

Half afraid, half excited, Marinette turned and gaped while she herself detransformed, the pink light illuminating none other than Adrien. Speaking of her partner-

Tap, tap. Marinette looked up to see her favorite cat on the balcony, rapping his claws against her skylight. Sighing, she issued herself out of her chair and chambered up, opening the window and strong aside to let the boy in.

“Good evening, purrincess. And how are you this lovely day?” Chat grasped her hand and pressed a delicate kiss onto her knuckles.

Marinette giggled and ruffled his hair. “I was doing just fine until you started punning, Sir Knight. Now you just sit and be a good kitty- Tikki’s napping and I have student council work to do.” She turned back to her desk but stopped in surprise as Chat placed her hands on her shoulders. 

“But, princess! How can you focus with this dashing cat here?” He pawed at her shirt and she sighed, lifting up an arm as he slipped his shaggy blond head under it, rubbing against her chin. Marinette cast one last look at the pile of documents on her desk and shook her head. They could wait.

Marinette awkwardly staggered over to her chaise as he refused to let go of her waist, patting her hand in a silent plea for scratches and pats. When they were comfortably situated, him half draped over her and her hands running through the hair near the base of his ears, she paused and leaned back and looked him in the eye. “You seem awfully cheerful, minou.”

He kneaded at her stomach until her nimble fingers resumed their ministrations. “Don't you mean pawfully?” He sighed at her arched brow and flumped against her, confident his lady could handle his lean weight. “Well, I am purrty happy. Father said we can spend my birthday together, for the first time in ages! He always forgets!” A bright, hopeful smile lit up his face. 

Marinette felt a sudden rush of affection. “Oh, chaton. You are something special, you know that?” He purred, a low soothing rumble, and resumed his slightly ticklish kneading, making her squirm. “But special or not, can you stop pawing? I have work to do…”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr (same username!)


End file.
